El todo
by ssygg
Summary: One Shot - Post IWTB - Before season 10. Scully ya no soporta el asilamiento de Mulder
1. La ida

Ya no podía, todo pesaba demasiado, el amor ya no era suficiente

se hundía, sin el, estaban en lugares diferentes, tan lejos

enloquecía cada vez que el la ignoraba, cada vez que le ocultaba algo

peor el no lo veía, quería seguir en su mentira

el pensó que tal vez así mejorarían las cosas, tal vez ella podría ignorarlo todo y dejar pasar el tiempo.

Pero ella no lo ignoro, ella quería todo el, pero no el no estaba dispuesto a eso.

así que eso los definió

se fue, sin el...

Pero el lo acepto, pensó que de alguna forma tal vez seria mejor, nunca creyó que no luchar por ella seria igual a perder su amor.

Ella siguió, sin el. tenia otro trabajo, otro auto, otra casa, otros amigos y el ya no estaba ahí. Lo que la mato fue que el no luchara por ella

asi que renació con otra vida en otro lugar.

Ahora el la vigilia desde la oscuridad, sin saber que ella es consciente de eso.


	2. La despedida

La despedida fue lo que la destruyo, creyó que haría algo, peor no hizo nada, no se enfado, no lloro, nada. Solo lo acepto así que ella reacciono por los dos, enfureció, después de tantos años, porque no lucha por ella?  
lo sacudio y le pego en el pecho hasta que lo acorralo contra la pared, sus lagrimas bañaban sus rostro y su cansansio la hizo ceder asi que el le detuvo , la miro a los ojos, se perdio en ellos, viendo todo el miedo y la beso, el ultimo beso, el mas largo, deseandole suerte. Ambos lloraban.

el sabia que ella tenia que irse asi que la solto, y no la miro, solo cerro los ojos, no podia mirarla si lo hacia no podria dejarla ir, el no sabia que eso era justo lo que ella queria que haga. Solo escucho los sollosos de scully y el ruido de la puerta cerrandose.  
Solo ahi abrio los ojos y se derrumbo 


	3. El reencuentro

Lo sintió cuando cruzaba la calle, lo sintió desde que salio de la cafetería. Hace semanas que no lo sentía tan cerca y años desde de que no lo veía.

doblo en la calle decidida, hoy terminaría este estúpido juego. En dos años no se había dado el valor a enfrentarla el cobarde.

Así que espero en la esquina a que el doblara y choco directamente

quería verlo de cerca, ver sus ojo, su boca

una inspiración salio sin permiso cuando choco con su rostro, el la miraba fijo con mucha barba mas viejo con mas arrugas de las que recuerda.

Los pulmones se le llenaron de aire por un segundo, estaban mas cerca de lo que lo planeo, peligrosamente cerca, sus cerebro no funcionaba, solo su corazón que latía mas rápido, los años que lo había extrañado cayeron sobre ella y la necesidad de el se hizo presente. ya no podía dejar de mirarlo quería empaparse de el. El no lo resistió se acerco a su boca y la beso como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, ella se derritió en sus labios.

La enloqueció el impulso de Mulder y lo único que reacciono es a devolverle el beso con pasión, estaba desenfrenados llevaban varios minutos besándose en la esquina de la calle pero lo sentían como segundos. La lluvia cayo repentinamente interrumpiendo su momento la sintieron pero ambos no querian separarse, solo se alejaron para mirarse a los ojos. Ese pequeño acto los revivió a los dos. Solo se miraron unos segundos y caminaron junto hasta el departamento de ella.

El lo conocía, iba semanalmente para vigilarla, ella siempre lo supo, lo percibía, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper ese pequeño equilibrio por miedo a que alguno de los dos no quisiera seguir viendo al otro

Su cabeza choco contra la pared mientras el la besaba, ella se apresuro a sacarle la remera, su barba había crecido mas de lo normal, antes odiaba como le picaba y ahora la amaba quería que esa barba raspe toda su boca y su cuello.

Cayeron sobre la cama, sus cuerpos se conocían de hace mucho tiempo, se besaban con hambre mientras el entraba en el único lugar en el que amaría estar encerrado, fue lo mejor, casi acaba entrando en ella, sentirla era exquisito. La extrañaba tanto que dolía, tanto que se arrepentía de haber dejado ir. Empujo y de su boca salio un sonido tan familiar que lo volvió loco, escucharla gemir en su oído, después de tanto tiempo lo enloqueció, despertó un instinto primitivo en el que no sabia que tenia, la quería para el y no la dejaría ir no de nuevo.

Se besaron mientras el entraba y salia de ella, esa sensación tan fuera de este mundo la hizo pedazos, si el se iba después de esto, no podría seguir, no después de como le esta haciendo el amor, no lo resistiría. Lo tomo por el cuello, se miraron a los ojos cuando estaban apunto de acabar, y así se perdieron. El cayo lentamente sobre ella cubriéndola con todo su cuerpo, Ambos los comprendieron no podían estar juntos pero tampoco separados


End file.
